Speak now
by Muzy-fuzzy
Summary: Eddie broke up with Patricia and say he was getting So it's up yo the anubis gang to make sure that Eddie never says I do to any one other than patricia, but there is more to his marraige than it seems. Rated T now just to be sure. Final chapter now up!
1. Chapter 1

**So FabinaPeddielove4ever entrusted me with this fic so I'm going to continue it for her.**

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday for Patricia Williamson...

Patricia's P.O.V.

Nina, Fabian, and I got to our apartment

"Patricia, me and Nina are just gonna go in the kitchen want something to eat?" Fabian asked I shook my head and he nodded

I went to my room, sat on my bed and stared a picture of me and the whole Anubis gang.

Gosh, I can't believe its been 13 years since I graduated from Frobisher high (I don't know what the school's name is) I sat on my bed.

" FabianluvsguitarzandNina and NinaluvsFabes JGH from church with my bro Fabes and Nina :))" I posted on twitter, then my phone rung and I looked at the caller I.D. and a certain blonde is calling me.

(**patricia bold** _eddie italics_)

**hi Eddie!**

_hey_

**you don't sound happy...**

_uhmm yeah look... Don't take this on the wrong way but..._

**But what?**

_I have to breakup with you_

**Wh-what do you mean**

_I can't really talk about it right now, but I'm getting married soon, so, um I'm sorry_

**Eddie wha- **

But he hanged up

I dropped my iPhone4S on my bed tears began rolled down my cheek.

Today was a beautiful day, using the word WAS.

There were a million questions running through my head. What did I do wrong?, Who is he getting married to?, Why can,t he talk about it? And loads more

there I sat on my bed sobbing my heart out

I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!

Fabian's P.O.V.

So I was in the kitchen with Nina both of us drinking Coke

"I miss Anubis and Sibuna" Nina said

"yeah I can't believe I'm missing those life threatening tasks"

"I know right" then she giggled, gosh she's beautiful...

then we sat in the dining table in silence

"did you hear that?" Nina asked

"hear what?" then she put her finger to her lips then I heard sobbing

"do you think its Patricia?" she asked

we stared at each other for a few seconds then we ran to Patricia's room

we barged in her room to find her in her bed sobbing in a pillow

"Trixie what happened?" I asked then me and Nina hugged her

"I-It wa-was E-Ed-di-e he-he br-broke u-up wi-with m-me and-and-"

"shhh" I said rubbing her back soothingly and she relaxed a bit.

"WHAT?!" Nina yelled then I signaled her to be quiet she nodded and got out of the room.

Nina's P.O.V.

I got out of Patricia's room and speed dialed Eddie's number

(**Nina bol**d eddie **_bold italics_**)

**_hello?_**

**Eddie how could you?! why did you break Patricia's heart?! Of everything you guys have through!**

**_look Nina-_**

**now she's crying ughh! I thought you said you loved her are you mad?!**

**_Ni-_**

but I already pressed end call before he got a chance to say anything else.

I cannot believe Eddie broke Patricia's heart!out of everything they've been through! Yeah sure they fight alot but that's no excuse to break up with her. And through the phone, I mean who does that!

then my phone rang I looked at the caller I.D. great timing a certain love guru just called

(Amber normal **Nina bold**)

hello?

hi Neens! I saw Patricia's tweet so where are you?

**hey Amber! uhm I'm at Fabian and Patricia's apartment**

oh good! tell them Anubis house reunion I planned it and there's a mansion built infront of Anubis house please got there!

**good timing I need you**

anything wrong with Fabina?

**no not at all its been great, its about...Peddie**

*gasps* what happened?

**I don't know the whole story Patricia is crying she said Eddie broke up with her, I called Eddie but I kinda just yelled at him then hang up.**

WHAT?! put your phone on loud speaker and go to Patricia! I need to talk to her.

**yes ma'am!**

* * *

I went back to Patricia's room and put the phone in loud speaker. Patricia's face were tear stained and she just sat there in bed.

"hi Patricia I know you're not in a good mood but erm do you mind telling us the story?" Amber asked

* * *

**Okay so FabinaPeddielove4ever entrusted me with this story, so I'm going to make this good for her. So here I have the first chapter and I guess you know the other chapters but I'm still gonna re-write them. **


	2. Chapter 2

*cont. of phone conversation*

** he just called and said we're over and he's getting married**

_ DID HE DO THAT?!_

** I have no idea**

_Anyways wanna come to the Anubis reunion but I did invite Eddie and he said he's coming_

**okay I'm coming**

_great! pack clothes good for 2 days you too Nina and Fabian_

**okay**

_well that's it bye! And patricia stay strong_

*end of phone conversation*

Eddie's P.O.V.

I feel bad for breaking up with Patricia I never wanted to do that

stupid arranged marriage mom just had to agree and dad can't do anything about it *sigh*

"honey!" great the slut is back

"what?" I asked

"guess what?"

"I don't wanna"

"YOU SHOULD SAY "WHAT"!"

I grumbled do my parents really want me to marry a slut? I mean all of her friends told me that she slept with every single guy in her old school.

"what?"

"we picked my gown for the wedding and your dad said your tux is ready!"

"and?"

" everything is done! in 3 weeks I will be Mrs. Miller! "

"why are you packing?" she asked

"I'm going to a reunion"

"can I come?"

"no"

"WHAT?!"

"no"

"YOU SHOULD SAY "YES"!"

"whatever fine but you're not staying after I introduced you you're going back here okay?"

"ughh fine oh and let's go to burger king after you pack okay?"

there is no use of saying no "fine"

"thank you!" she said kissing my cheek YUCK! when she walked away I quickly wiped my cheeks I might have a slut infection

Nina's P.O.V.

"I'll just go back to my apartment and fix some things when I come back let's all go to burger king?" I asked the two

Patricia and Fabian nodded in agreement


	3. Chapter 3

Nina's P.O.V.

Poor Patricia got broken-hearted by my idiot of a brother, ughh gosh he has like a heart as cold as ice

" we're here " Fabian said as he parked the car and got out

((((INSIDE BURGER KING)))))

"I'll order what do you guys want?"

"I'll have a chicken royale" Nina requested

"I'll have a bacon double cheese burger" Patricia said

"You've got it" and he went to the counter

Fabian's P.O.V.

so as I headed for the counter. I heard people walking behind me whatever they were just customers anyways.

So I was almost there when I heard a familiar voice

"Fabian?"

I turned around and there he was the guy who broke my sister's heart I immediately glared at him

Eddie's P.O.V.

after I parked we went out when we got in

"honey I'm going to come with you to order"

"uhhh no its fi-"

"alright I'm coming!" she said cheerfully clinging into my arms STUPID BITCH!

and when I neared the counter I saw... Fabian?

"Fabian?" I asked and as the guy turned around he glared at me

probably heard that I broke up with Patrica...

"Fabian! my good friend!" the bitch who was clinging onto me said

"we weren't friends what do you want?" Fabian said glaring at both of us because I swear if looks could kill we'd be lying on the ground right now

"I just want you to meet my fiance which you probably know, Eddie" the slut said

when Fabian first saw us he was looking at us with pure anger but when this bitch over here said me being her fiancè, which is sadly true, but now it was mixed with shock, huh?

Fabian's P.O.V.

out of all girls that Eddie could have replaced my sister with why that slut!

"Sir May I have your order?" the girl at the counter said

"I'll have.." I said still thinking on what I will have

"I'll have a chicken royale, a bacon double cheese burger and an ocean catch,"

"Drinks?"

"Two cokes and a sprite"

((()))))((()))((()))

when I got back to the table Neens and Tixie were sitting they saw me having wide eyes

Nina's P.O.V.

" Fabian you okay? what's up with the wide eyes?" I asked as he sat down

" I saw Eddie and his fiance "

" what?" Both me and Patricia asked

"who's the girl?" Patricia asked

" Christine McCurdy" Fabian said

then Trixie's eyes got wide

"are you aware that your brother is marrying a slut? a bitch? and a whore?" Trixie asked

" now I am " I said

then MY eyes went wide

" I DO NOT WANT a slut to become my sister-in-law!"

" I wanna go home " Trixie said me and Fabian nodded got up and forgot about our food

Eddie's P.O.V.

as I saw Nina Fabian and Yack- Patricia leave my heart starts to break I just wish this bitch would die in a hole

* * *

**So that's chapter three and the last chapter of FabinaPeddielove4ever. So I can't wait to see what you think of my story ideas with her plot. And first 2 reviews gets a special preview. Next update this saturday september 7**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four can't wait to tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer...**

**Me: so neens you want to do it!**

**Nina: why me?**

**Me: because if you don't you're coming to the reunion with a black eye.**

**Patricia: Hey that's my line!**

**Nina: fine, Muzy-Fuzzy does not own anything**

**Patricia: And on with the story**

**Me: Hey that's my line!**

* * *

_Patricia_...

I'm packing up things for the reunion. I am so excited to see all of my friends and Trudy. Amber told us she invited her over. We'll be doingbthe reunion in Amber's Mansion instead because the other Mansion got infested with rats and bugs.

I'm actually having second thoughts on coming. I really can't face Eddie right now, especially now that Nina told me he's bringing christine.  
"I can't do this" I huffed "I don't want to go anymore"  
"What?" Nina stared in shock "why?"  
"Because I can't stand being with the same room with Eddie with that bitch" I admitted "I really, really miss him" and Tears started to roll down my cheeks.  
"Oh come here" she said offering a hug "look, it's not worth it crying over a boy, you deserve better. You know what let's give eddie a taste of his own medicine and hit him where it hurts"  
"Thanks neens"  
"No problem trixie, anytime"  
"And Nina?" I added, breaking the hug  
"Yeah?"  
"Tell any one about this you're coming to the reunion with a black eye!"  
"And that is the patricia I know." She said "now come on, I'll help you pack and you're going to that reunion"

"I don't wanna" I protested

"you're going"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"I tell the conversation"

"I'll give you a black eye"

"yes"

"no"

"if you don't it means your scared"

"I'm not scared"

"then prove it"

"I'll go to the reunion, and let's see who's scared"

"yay! I'll see you downstairs" Nina said going out of my room.

_What the hell just happened? _I tought

* * *

_Eddie..._

so christine is coming with me, and I've always knew she's going to be pain in the ass. she has been annoying me for over three hours on what to bring and wear.

"so Eddie, which dress should I wear, the Green or Purple?" She asked.

"I don't know the green one I guess" I said

"you souldn't have said the purple," she complained "see! this is what happens if you guess, you never get the right answer!"

"I'm sorry"

"whatever" then she left

Like I said, a total pain in the ass. I still don't get it why my mom wants me to marry her, yeah she has perfect hair and nice body but there are four reasons why I don't want to marry her.

One, she's a slut. she slept with almost every guy in school. Two, she's a bitch. She dosen't even know the words: Nice, Respect and real Love. Three, she's a whore, and for short she gets paid for getting laid. And finally, I still love and patricia and will forever be. I still wish I could ditch Christine, take Patricia and live in California.

I'm not even sure if I should go to the reunion. I mean I know Patricia's coming and I can't stand being in the same room as her. I love her so much and I still don't know how she took the break up. And breaking up with her was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I am the biggest idiot in the world letting my mom control me but there's no turning back now.

I reached my phone and about to call Amber, about me not coming to the reunion. But as my phone kept ringing, I had the best plan ever, and it involves gettin the anubis gang back to their old selves.

* * *

**And that my friends is chapter four. So review plaese and thank you for all who reviewed. So I'm going to be a part of the Laprissa and I'm going to update soon. For me to concentrate during practices. **

**Anyone read ****28 ways to annoymake Eddie Miller mad. that crack me up I was laughing so hard I may broken my head. And also who watched we're the Millers. One of my favorite movies but rated pg 13. **


	5. Chapter 5

**By the way, did FabinaPeddielove4ever mention that Nina and Eddie are brother and sister as well as Fabian and Patricia? Well if she didn't they are.**

* * *

_Patricia..._

Me, Nina and Fabian are staring at Amber's mansion in the car. The gate has a huge golden A in it and from inside of those gates was a gigantic house. When Amber mention mansion I didn't tought it was going to be this big!

the gates are locked and two security guards are guarding the gate.

"Names?" The blonde guard said

"Nina Miller, Fabian and Patricia Williamson" Nina answered

"enter" they opened the gate and let us drove to the front door. Amber has a fountain center piece and a beautiful front garden amd one large self statue of Amber.

we saw a car already here, _I wonder who's here already_

as we got out of the car, we were escortedby a butler. He told us to leave our luggage at the door and the maids will bring all up to the guest rooms. _ I guess we're staying for the night._

we are asked to go to the dinning hall and on our way there I saw all of our pictures together and a few of Amber's self portraits.

we entered the dinning hall and we saw Mara and Jerome.

"Long time no see guys!" Mara said cheerfully while hugging us

"yes it's nice to see old classmates who are hiding from all of us and not even call us"

"yeah, yeah we're still hiding from danger yada, yada yada!" Nina mocked "Danger could be anywhere"

"well good thing you can have officer Jerome here to protect you" Mara said

"you an officer, yeah right" I said lauging

"Do you even know the Miranda rights?" Fabian asked

"It obviously starts with... you have the right to... remain an attorney" Jerome stuttered

"Did you just say you have the right to be an attorney?

"Well, you do have the right to be an attorney if you want to..." Mara defended **(guess from which movie is that, the people who gets it right gets shoutouts)**

"but who knew this guy could be an officer" a voice said behind us, when we turned arround it was...

"Joy!" I exclaimed and gave her a hug. I haven't seen Joy since college graduation.

"Hey what about me?" A voice behind Joy said. I turned around and it was KT. Joy and KT worked together to open a coffe shop, which is now successful with 9 branches all over England already.

"KT!" I exclaimed "how you've been!"

"amazing, miss you guys, what else?!"

"SQUEEEEEEEEE" Someone squeled "hi everybody"

"Willow!" We all exclaimed

it's really nice to have everybody in one room. I haven't saw anyone of my classmates, except Nina and Fabian, since graduation.

"What's up everybody?" Alfie shouted, I recognize alfies shouts anywhere. After willow and Alfie graduated from college. Willow's house burned down so she stayed with Alfie the whole time.

"Alfie, my man!" Jerome said.

the dinning hall was a comotion as Amber went down from her room. we all started eating but I was staring at the door, I wonder if Eddie's even coming.

* * *

_Eddie..._

well miss I-know-everything got me late for the reunion. Sometimes I really just want to squeez her neck so she can just die. We pulled over to Amber's manison and it was guarded by two security guards.

"names?" The blond one said

"Eddie Miller and Christine Mccurdy" I answered

"Mr. Miller is on the list, the girl isn't, I suggest for her to wait in the car"

"this isn't fair! C'mon Eddie let's go somewhere where we'll be both invited"

"no christine, I need to go to this reunion just wait in the car okay"

"anything for you my sweet" then she kissed me,yuck " just don't be out too long"

I went out of the car and was escorted inside the mansion. The house is huge, I mean really huge! I was taken to the dinning hall and I saw that all eyes were on me, well except one...

* * *

**so it was short I know but I will have vocal lessons today for LAPRISSA. I will be a contestant in the vocal solo and I'm heck nervous, well even the competition is still next year.**

**Any thoughts? Tell me you're favorite part, favorite charater so far and which movie I used. Remember REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating soon but anyway atleast I updated. **

**here's a shoutout for cloudywithachanceofpeddie and guest, they guess it right it's 21 jump street. Be a look out for more movie references.**

**by the way this chapter is rated T.**

* * *

_previously on speak now..._

_I was taken to the dinning hall and I saw that all eyes were on me, well except one..._

* * *

_Eddie..._

"I'm gonna go outside for a while" Patricia announced

"do you want me to come with?" Joy asked

"no, I'll be fine" Patricia said as she left the room.

there was a silence for a few seconds until Amber spoke.

"great job Eddie, you just had to get married."

"Not by choice" I spated

"what do you mean?" Nina asked

"mom arrange me with christine without looking at her really closely"

"Wait christine?" Mara asked "as in Christine Mccurdy"

"Yeah" I answered

"That Bitch!"

"whoa, what happen to you?" Jerome asked "this time of the month again sweet heart"

"don't you sweet heart me when it comes to her, she practicaly ruined my freshman year"

"what happened?" Joy asked

"well me and christine used to be bestfriends, she use to be one of the smartest person I know. She used to have glasses and braces and by the way she's not even a natural blonde"

"really?" Alfie asked with disbelief "what's her original color"

"she was a red head, anyway she blamed me for being friends with her and that she was never popular. After she had gotten her wish on dying her hair, getting her brace removed and using contact lenses instead of glasses, she abused her attention, started sleeping with various of boys, forgeting that she was smart and leaving me alone. She got so jelous of me moving to anubis house because all of the 'hot' boys are there so she basically ruined my first year as a highschool student"

"wow" Eddie said in a shock "hey Mara do you have old photos that maybe I can use for blackmail on her?"

"Eddie focus" Nina scolded "so mom made you marry christine and let me date Fabian?"

"actually she's already lining up a list of men for you because she said dating Fabian is the worst mistake you ever made"

"well your mom sure know how to judge people" Fabian said in a hurt tone

"Anyway back to the topic" Eddie said "I have a plan that may get my mom angry and Christine hate me"

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_Patricia..._

I was walking out of the mansion to the gate when I saw...

"Patricia Williamson?!" A voice exclaimed "is that you?

_oh shit, great just what I needed!_

"Hi Christine" I gritted over my fake smile "how you've been"

"I've been great, thank you for asking, I can't believe it's you, no fish nets, fake hair highligts, you finally looked decent"

"finally?" I asked, what the hell she's talking about!

"you know like regular people, no emo attitude"

"why are yo here anyway?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Eddie's in there, I'm just waiting for him"

"well I hope you can sleep in a car cause we're all spending the night"

"that's not true" Christine snapped "why would Eddie spend the night in a house full of misfits?"

misfits, okay if that bitch says one more thing about me or my friends, I'm going to rip out her hair out. good thing the guards are no where to be found, I openedthe gate and went out.

"okay blondie" I insulted "we are not misfits, well except Alfie and Jerome, but besides the point, me and my bestfriends may not be normal as you see but that what makes us special"

"what's so special about Anubis house?" She questioned "there are two forever nerds, two ugly Americans who can't afford a full tution for frobisher academy, a dumb blonde, a control freak bitch, a fucking flower child, you the girl with no feelings and two idiots! I don't even understand how Eddie ended at that house!"

okay that's it she'd crossed the line!

"that's it you bitch!" I yelled and just grabbed her hair.

* * *

_Amber..._

Oh my gosh Eddie has the most amazing plan ever this will show those dipshits not to mess with Peddie.

"what was that?" Mara asked out of no where.

"what's what?" I asked

"that yelling" she motioned everybody to be quiet and to listen. She was right there's some yelling outside.

"Patricia!" Fabian said

"Christine" Eddie said.

we went outside, we already know who's fighting. Patricia was ripping Christine's hair off, while christine was trying to make her let go.

"let go of me you bitch!" Christine yelled, Patricia didn't answer she was bus kick christine's ankles now.

"twenty pounds says christine will get a bloody nose" Jerome betted

"thirty says she's gonna gat a black eye" Alfie also betted

"forty says she's getting both" Fabian betted also

"guys hjis is no time for betting!" I yelled "Eddie?"

"what?" he asked as he watches christine and Patricia

"Get your fucking fiancè off of patricia!"

"fine, fine I was enjoying the fight" he said sadly as patricia let go of christine and gave her a black eye and a bloody nose.

"haha I win pay up!" Fabian said

"Fabian" Nina scolded "get Patricia!"

"okay I will" he said as he collected his winnings

The boys, I mean all of them, tried to get Christine and Patricia stop fighting. Alfie also had a black eye from Christine, Jerome a couple of bruises, again from christine, and Fabian some scratch marks, again form christine.

"okay that's it! Christine Mccurdy you are under arest for harassing a police officer, put your hand at your back" Jerome ordered "You have the right to remain silent when questioned. Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning, if you wish. If you decide to answer any questions now, without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?

"okay just let go of me" christine said

"guys I need back up in the Millington mansion. We have Christine Mccurdy in cuffs for harrasing a officer" Jerome stated as he talked over his speaker-mic.

"copy that officer Clarke we're on our way" the officer on the other line said

"thank you" he said "Ha! I told you the Mirand rights"

"yeah, yeah Jerome you know everything blah blah blah" Fabian mocked

"so what now?" Patricia asked

"well maybe we can-Patricia look out!" Eddie yelled as he tried tackled her but failed.

"Eddie! Patricia" I yelled

* * *

**Ooooohhhh cliffhanger but it will not be a cliffhanger for two lucky reviewers. **

**For the two reviewers who can figure out from what movie this line is and who said it will get a preview.**

**"When we get together, bad things happen and people get hurt."**

**try or figure it out! Anyway my throat hurts like a bitch, this is me suffering from tonsillitis**

**Anyway REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously in speak now_

_"so what now?" Patricia asked_

_"well maybe we can-Patricia look out!" Eddie yelled as he tried tackled her but failed._

_"Eddie! Patricia" I yelled_

* * *

_Amber..._

"Eddie! Patricia!" I yelled. A car almost hit them.

"what is the commotion here?" a deep male voice asked from the car.

"Victor?" I recognize a voice like that any time

"what's going on out here are we late?" A concern woman's voice said

"Trudy?"

then a police car showed up down the road.

"what is happening here?" An officer asked "Officer Clarke my man, solving crimes on your week off? now that is hard work" he said giving Jerome a man hug.

"Crime never sleeps Bob" Jerome said

"Can some one please explain what happened here"

"umm why don't we go inside and I'll explain" I said "please un-handcuff Christine so we can eat with out fighting"

* * *

_Great the reunion I planned, did not go the way that I expected. _I thought

we all ate in silence together with Trudy, Victor, Officer Bob and Christine. Christine, she'd been giving Mara and Patricia death glares and she's being clingy around Eddie, Possesive much.

"So I am going to ask again" Officer Bob said "what happened?"

no one answered, it was dead silenc. Knowing that no one wants to get in to much in trouble. Officer Bob all gave us glares.

"again, what happened?" He asked again but now with anger "Clarke, what happened, why did you call for back-up?"

Still no one spoke up. We still can't figure out what to say.

But after a minute of silence Christine spoke up. Oh great we're all in trouble.

"I can tell what happened and who's fault is it" she said

"no Christine just sit down" Eddie said

"no let the woman speak" officer Bob said "who started this?"

"It's all..." She trailed off "my fault"

"What!" Me and my friends said in unison. We all stared at ger in shock because the Christine we know will never admit something like this, especially when the cops are already involved.

"Yes, it is my fault. I'm the one wo started to call all of you guys misfits and some other things that might hurt all of your feelings" she said with guilt in her tone "and if you want to take me I cool with it"

okay did Christine I-Never-take-the-blame Mccurdy took responsibility?

"Officer Clarke, What do you want to do to her" Officer Bob Stated

"let her off with a warining" Jerome said, now we're all staring at him. "What? Not much damage has been done and we don't want to cause much of a scene tonight, right Amber?"

"right"

"so, if there is no more arguement, I would like to finish my meal in peace"

By the means of peace meaning have food all over the place. Yes, Alfie Lewis and Jerome Clarke started a food fight, Again. With Alfie shoving his pasta to Jerome and Jerome throwing his salad to Alfie. Now my dinnig hall is full of chunks of food. Thanks alot you two.

After the fight, Trudy and Victor said their goodbyes and left. The funny thing is I don't remember inviting Victor along. _How on earth did he get the invite? _I asked myself. Maybe, just maybe, there is something about them.

After Victor and Trudy left, Officer Bob said goodbye also.

"um... Guys" Eddie tried to get our attention "guys I think Christine and I should thhit the road, we've already caused enough trouble here and I don't think there is room for Christine."

"I guess, we'll just see you in three weeks" Nina said

"do you mean in a week?" Christine corrected "well in Mara and Patricia's case that is"

"what?"

"Eddie I can't believe you didn't tell them" Christine said "Eddie wants Fabian as his best man and the rest of the guys as groomsmen and I want Patricia, a close friend of Eddie's, and Mara my oldest and dearest friend, in my bridal party in our wedding" she smiled

_Patricia_...

_In our wedding _those words strucked me heart so much and what's worse is I'm going to be a huge part of it.

"So that means I going to prepare like a best man speech?" Fabian Asked

"yes, and we know our wedding has an open bar so plaese Fabian, I know you're not the drinking type, but please be sober" Christine begged

"I'll try" he responned

"so Mara, Patricia and I will be shopping for a bride's maid gowns and Nina we'll be also shopping with you since you'll be going to have the biggest speech in the wedding"

"oh, joy" Nina said with sarcasm.

"we'll I guess it's goodbye for now"

Both of them gave hugs to us but when Eddie gave me a hug he whispered something to me. "Patricia, I love you so much, that I really want to die because of this wedding. even if we're not in good terms can we atleast be friends?"

"yeah, I guess" I responed

"thanks" with that they left.

My heart had been shattered into a million pieces. but seeing Eddie happy makes me want to smile, I just need to find the right guy for me instead. Like Nina said I will hit him where it hurts.

* * *

**Well that's chapter seven next chapter will be last minute bride's maid shopping. So what are your thoughts. **

**No movie thingy for now but analyze each movie refrence or recomendation I use trust me they are going to be a big part of the story.**

**Also after I'm done with this story, I'm going to start a story entitled "we're the Millers" it's a Peddie story again. But I need help on who is Eddie's girlfriend first before Patricia so please vote on my poll.**

**So wish me luck by the way, the OPM vocal duet is going to be in november. **

**I guess the next chappie will be on the 29th, so see y'all next sunday.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Mara..._

I was waiting for Nina and Patricia to show up so Christine can take us to our last minute fitting. I seriously don't want to come to the wedding because it's Christine's she scarred me til I graduated from highschool, and now that I saw her again, I think a wound just re-opened. Come on Nina, Patricia where are you two!

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_Nina..._

"Patricia?" I asked while looking for her. Fabian let me in a minute ago. He said that Patricia never left her room.

when I entered her room I found her sitting in her bed with an laptop in her lap.

"hey trixie, you know we're supposed to see Mara five minutes ago at one of Joy and Kt's coffee shop?" I asked

"Yes I know, I'm just a little busy, this will be finished in a minute" she reassured.

"What is that any way?"

"nothing" she said in a I'm-hiding-something tone

"I know it's not nothing if you make a huge fuss about it"

"I told you it's not important and certainly not your business"

"oh yeah" I said then I attacked her which was the most worst decision I ever made. I chased Patricia around. She was still holding her laptop above her head so I can't reach it. She stepped on my foot and I stepped on her's which gave me the opportunity to grab the laptop. "Ha, I've got it"

"Nina, don't"

I looked at the screen and saw what form she was filling. It was for some online dating thing.

"Patricia, online match-making? Please tell me this is a joke"

"no it's not" she said not looking strait at me "I've got fed up on not being happy Nina, and I know that I'm not the dating type girl but Eddie made me this way, and I thanked him for that. I'm going to start dating again and see how Eddie likes it. Like you said I'll hit him where it hurts, and I'm going to give any guy a chance to make me happy"

"but you can't be serious"

"Dixie chic serious" **(another movie refrence, now from which movie is that line?)**

"Whatever Patricia, let's just go, Mara have been waiting for us in the coffee shop for 10 minutes"

"yeah let me just get my bag"

* * *

we arrived outside the coffee shop where we saw Mara looking like she's gonna throw up. Well we can't blame her, cause Christine's with her.

we Entered the coffee shop and sat with Christine and Mara.

"sorry we're late" I apologized

"oh, no worries I just got here also" Christine said

"oh, no worries I Just got here ten minutes ago" Mara said mimicking christine's tone

"Jeeze, just late for ten minutes, how bad can that be?" Patricia asked

"I don't want to talk about it" Mara said

"so do you two want something before we go?" Christine asked

"oh, no thanks" I said "Patricia?"

"no I don't want anything" she said

"well if that settled then let's go to my car and we can buy you girls a dress and we're going to pick up my veil and gown" Christine said in a cheerful tone, but I can see through her plastic smile.

we stood up, and left the coffee shop. I leaned over Mara's shoulder and whispered: _We need to talk, privately._

* * *

"So, I know Patricia hates bright colors, Mara wants nothing pink and Nina wants plain and simple. Correct?" Christine reassured as we entered the dress shop

"yeah that's right" I said

"I'm going to pick-up my gown from the counter and you girls are going to see Hilda, the best dress fitter ever!" she said

"Christine, darling" a woman said with a Spanish accent. "what are you doing here?"

"Hilda!" Christine exclaimed, hugging her "this is my future-sister-in-law, Nina and her friends, Mara and Patricia. girls this is Hilda, The best dress fitter ever. So Hilda can you make three dresses before my wedding?"

"Just tell me what they want and I can find a dress for them before you know it"

"oh! thank you, thank you, thank you. I'm just going to pick up the dress while you can talk to them" Christine said as she went to the counter leaving us with Hilda.

"alright ladies let's get you fitted for a dress!" Hilda exclaimed as she drag the three of us to another room filled with dresses.

"so, what do you want to talk about?" Mara whispered in my ear as Hilda began to ask Patricia what we want.

"Okay, Eddie's plan may have a little flaw now." I said

"What? What is it?"

"Patricia has gone online matchmaker thing"

"Oh my Gosh"

"I know, we have to stop her from meeting her match before the wedding"

"great, so now we have two jobs, stop Patricia and make Christine explode so much that she's too stress to do the wedding"

"We can do it"

"I know we can do it, but the question is, how?" She asked, then Christine came in wearing her dress. I've got to admit she's beautiful. "Wait, I've got and idea"

"what?"

"Christine's dress is a thin line fabric lace dress that is fit"

"so?" I asked losing her point

"that thing can be easily ripped to shreds"

"still lost me"

"ugh" she groaned "the day before the wedding, we'll all go to Eddie's house where Chritine is staying in but she's going to have like a salon time with her friends. So that gives us th opportunity to rip her gown into shreds. No gown, the wedding is off"

"how do you know that dress can be destroyed easily?"

"if you lived with Amber for four years, you'll know everything"

"and what about Patricia?"

"Nina you may have forgotten that I'm the smartest among our friends, I know I can hack into the website and stop Patricia on meeting her match"

"you are a genius!" I exclaimed while hugging her.

"um ladies, can you tone it down a little I'm talking to your friend, here" Hilda said

"sorry" we said in unison

"anyway, I think I know the perfect dress for you three" Hilda said "for the two bride's maids you two will have the same style as all the bridal party but diffrent colors. for Mara dear, she will have this beautiful purple ombre gown" she handed Mara the dress for her to fit.

"oh my, it's beautiful" Mara said

"Now, go on to the fitting room and try it on" Hilda said as Mara went out of the room to the fitting room near the counter.

"For Patricia, it's a red ombre gown and for you, Nina dear, a simple beige color gown with a stylish ruffle, now go to the fitting room and try it on"

* * *

I went out of the dressing room and stared at myself at the mirror. I love the dress so much, it's beautiful. Patricia and Mara looks amazing as well.

I was thinking about how Eddie is going to escape this wedding. Sure he had an amazing plan on stressing put Christine to buy him time to explain to his mom,Patricia and o everyone that he loves Patricia but I know that if Christine wants something she'll do anything to get it.

* * *

**Oh no! Patty's gone online match making it's up to the Anubis gang to make sure everything goes the way it's planned.**

**the movie refrence try and guess it. It's my fave movie of all time, the one who guess it gets a preview and shout out!**

**Got to be the longest chapter ever written. Actually it's supposed to be longer but i decided to divide it into two chapters. **

**okay it's official I'm updating every sunday because the mess of my classmates became the inspiration for this story. Weird right? Anyway I consider myself a movie nerd because I put to many movie refrences to this story but I can't help it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**a very late sunday her but I'm still updating so this chapter is for:**

**FloraLover246**

** for guessing the movie reference right! Its pitch perfect! I know I've been using a lot of movie quotes and scenes and I apologize for that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

_Previously on speak now_

_Nina..._

_I was thinking about how Eddie is going to escape this wedding. Sure he had an amazing plan on stressing put Christine to buy him time to explain to his mom,Patricia and to everyone that he loves Patricia but I know that if Christine wants something she'll do anything to get it._

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_Eddie..._

"hey Eddie, guess what?" Alfie said jokingly

the guys finished they're tux fitting a hour ago and decide to chill out and have a dudes group talk and a walk in the park, Well Fabian suggested it and the rest of the guys disagreed and wanted to go to a bar but after a few protest. The park won.

"what?" I answered

"one more week and it's married life for you!" Alfie exclaimed

"Remember, no one is getting married, well yet"

"what do you mean yet?" Jerome said with a smirk on his face

"well... Um... Uh?" I stuttered "you guy may want to sit down"

as we approach a nearby bench we sat down and I stared at the cloudy sky for a while. How on earth I'm going to explain this?

"so what do mean yet Eddie?" Fabian asked

"okay" I said standing up and facing them "when the plan goes smoothly, I'll deny the marriage to my mom and propose to Patricia"

the guys are staring my with their eyes wide open in surprise. After a few minutes of silence they just laughed at me.

"what?" I asked looking completely clueless, of coures I'm clueless, they're laughing for nothing!

"Dude, you are rushing your relationships" Fabian said simply

"you think Trixie is gonna take you back after you've broken her heart?" Alfie said

"you need to explain it to Trixie first before you need to make a move, more around after a week of your failure wedding" Jerome said

"you think so?" I asked

"dude we know, trixie isn't the usual girl you can just jump back into a relationship" Alfie said.

I sat down of the ground and stared at the view For a while.

"So how are you and Amber?" I asked Alfie changing the subject

"Eh, we're fine, she's forcing me to test drive mini vans and asking me to buy one"

"Oh really" I said trailing off again.

"-Up to" some one said

"what?" I asked snapping me away from my thoughts

"I said how are you and Christine up to?" Alfie asked

"Oh yeah, Christine and I are looking at houses to move but we're not buying a house"

They started laughing again.

"Bro, bro..." Jerome said "when your wife said your just test driving mini vans, your buying a mimi van, when your fiancè said your looking at houses your buying a house"

"No we're not" I protested

"Oh yes you are"

"No we're not"

"Oh check your recipt bro"** (what movie scene was that? One who guesses it gets a shout out)**

"Trust me she wants a house" Fabian said "Nina and I have been looking at houses also so we can move out from each other's tiny apartment"

"Wait, you and Neens are gonna move out, well not on my watch!" I said protectively, yeah sure we're already 30 but, hey who isn't protective with their sister.

"Well you are not proposing to my sister, not on my watch" Fabian mimicked

"Fine, fine" I said

"Oh guys! we're meant to pick up the girls an hour ago!" Alfie said in a panic way

"Shit! They're gonna kill us!" I said, we ran away from the park and drove to the dress shop. Great christine is gonna give me the _'never be late_' lecture.

* * *

**Okay, so 'scratch the every sunday update thing' I'm finishing this with in this week! exams are killing me inside, NCAA is coming up, intrams is a pain And the singing competition is almost up! But I'm telling this to you guys, I'm not mad just stressed. So this story is coming to an end soon love writing this story but I'm giving myself a break just for a month feom writing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I got this review from guest and it said.**

**Guest- Do u think when u do the wedding one that u could base it on speak now by  
taylor swift and patricia from taylor's point of view?**

**I'll try but I'm not much of a swiftie, but I listened to the song in the radio. And I also read a bunch of speak now stories and it all goes the same way! No offense to those writers of speak now stories. I'm trying to put a twist in it so it will have a happy ending and originality.**

**Thanks for those who sent the things to do in a scavenger hunt really appriciated it.**

**Another thing the movie reference is What to expect when you're expecting. Watch out for more references. Trust me for this story it's important!**

**Enough Rambling on with the chapter!**

* * *

_two days before the wedding..._

_Nina..._

Me and Mara are infront of Eddie's apartment door with scissors and cutters inside our purses. We're gonna destroy Christine's wedding gown. no gown - the wedding is off.

we knocked at the door and waited for anyone to answer the door.

"Nini! Beansybop! You're late!" Jerome exclaimed as he answered the door. He smelled like alcohol. Its like college all over again.

"Jerome you're drunk!" Mara said

"I know right" he said "and you two. Need to get drunk for our scavenger hunt!"

"scavenger hunt? What is this the tweveth grade?" Mara asked

"come on mar-mar don't be a downer. come on in get drunk or something" he said pulling us in.

It was no joke, everybody was pissed off drunk for some reason and I can't believe Fabian let his guard down and now he's dancing like a maniac, Alfie and Amber are making out in a corner like there is no tomorrow and KT and Willow is teaching Joy how to do the hand stand! Jerome gave me and Mara a drinkto chunk down.

"come on drink it!" He demanded

We drank the bottle, and which I finished it.

"hey Jerome" Eddie called out "which do you want streaking or skinny dipping!"

"Both"

"what is he talking about?" I questioned

"a list for the scavenger hunt"

"oh no there is no way I'm joining any more" I said

"come on it will be fine"

"no"

"please"

"no"

"pretty please"

"I said no"

"or else you'll be out of this apartment" he said. we need to be here for eddie and for destroying the dress. I guess we'll just have to play along.

"okay, fine, one game only"

"yahoo! Now let's get Nini and Marmar drunk!"

* * *

Okay, I have one bottle of beer and a tequila shot, but still sober. I saw Mara trying to dance with Jerome, or should I say _at_ Jerome. I pulled her away from Jerome and tryied to yell at her for being deunk but she beat me to it.

"you know how long I've been acting to be drunk! what took you so long Nina you just need beer" she ranted out

"wait, you were only acting?" I questioned

"yeah, and for the record its hard!"

"whatever, I found the dress! It on a single closet space in their walk-in closet"

"great! Let's destroy that dress!" She exclaimed but not to loudly.

* * *

We walk in to the closet and saw the dress still in it's black dress case **(A/N: I have no idea what are does black dress case is called)**

We zipped the dress out of the case and we started to cut the dress apart and taking it down by fabric. Mara even rubbed lip gloss in it. we were done destroying the dress, we put it back to its case, zipped it up and put it back to the closet space. we cleaned up the mess and went back to the party.

when both of us came back Jerome yelled "Scavenger hunt time!"

"I have the list" Eddie said. before Eddie got a chance to read it, Mara grabbed the list it out loud:

_1.) A team member needs to get handcuffed by an officer (don't get handcuffed by Jerome)_

_2.)Take a picture with a homeless man_

_3.) ballroom dance with a stranger_

_4.) redress displayed __mannequins_

_5.) Go Christmas caroling ( the lyrics of the song must be changed)_

_6.) streak through the nearest park_

_7.) Entire team plays at the water fountain in the park_

_8.) re-enact a scene from a movie_

_9.) slide down a fire house pole_

_10.) perform a sexual act to a tree_

_11.) go to a local train station and start singing 'Waka-waka'_

_12.) race against teams in a power scooter_

_13.) go skinny dipping in Amber's pool_

_14.) pierce something in your body other than your ear_

_15.) go up to a stranger and have a conversation with him using only song lyrics_

_16.) have a tin foil wrapping contest_

_17.) a member of each group must switch clothes with the other member while doing task no. 11_

"Have a sexual act with a tree? Go streaking? Skinny dipping?" Mara asked as her voice gets higher as she read them off. "Why the hell?"

"We were drunk" Eddie said

"can't blame us" Jerome added

"and this is why I wonder why am I in a relationship with you" Mara ranted "This is not happening"

"Come on mara don't be a sour puss for me please" Eddie begged as he gave his best puppy dog eyes, which is failing. I have got to get picture of this. I snapped a photo and saved it.

"Fine I'll play along" Mara said "but I need to drink first, can't believe I'm doing this"

"yay! Mara is finally letting her hair down" Amber cheered

* * *

"So we'll split in two teams boys vs girls agree?" Alfie suggested as we manage to step out of Eddie's building apartment, murmmurs of 'yeah that's fair' and 'okay, sure' was said.

"okay once everything is done we'll meet back in Eddie's apartment then clean up the mess" KT said "does everyteam have their camera?"

we showed the cameras that we needed for the hunt.

"Alright ready, set, Go!" I said

and the game began.

* * *

"Hey! You sir" KT said to the man in the street "can please take a picture with you?"

"why?" The man asked

"because our friend drew the shortest straw and now has to take a picture with you" Joy explained

"okay?" The man said with confusion

KT snapped three photos with the man and the man enjoyed it.

"okay we can cross off that to the list now" Willow said "What's next?"

"um.. Lets see" Joy see as she look through an easy one on the list "how about go up to a stranger and have a conversation with him using only song lyrics"

"pssh that's easy.. Alow me" Amber said as she went up to a stranger.

"Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?" Amber sang

"I'm sorry, what?" the guy said.

"Hi, my name is, my name is, my name is Slim Shady," Amber said.

"Really now?" the guy said with a smirk. "My name is Franco."

"I don't care, I love it. I don't care."

"Well, that's good to know. I'm going to go now, nice to meet you ," Franco said, confusion evident in his voice.

"Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move. Makes me feel like I can't live without you, it takes me all the way. I want you to stay," Amber said as he walked away, while the other girls clapped at her performance.

"thank you so much" Amber said while bowing "so got that on video?"

"yup" I said popping the 'p'

"So what's next?" I asked

"next Christmas caroling but change the lyrics, how's that even possible"

"ooh I like to try" Mara said

we followed her to another apartment building where she knocked the door and waited for someone to open the door. When she opened the door an elderly woman answered it, then Mara just sang.

"Joy to the world, what world!

the lord has come, he has

Let earth, who's he

redeem, bitch please

her king, try queen god's a woman!" She finishes her song and the woman just shut the door in front of her face.

"you got that all on video?" She asked

"yeah" KT said still holding her laughter

"what do we do next?" I asked as we left the building

"how about get something pierced" Joy said. Then we all turn to Patricia.

"what?" She asked "oh no, there is no way I'm getting anything pierced"

"come on Patricia one pierce won't hurt for you" Willow said

"yeah it will" she snapped back "then again, I always wanted to get my belly button pierced"

"so you'll do it?"

"fine I will"

she walked in to the nearest piercing parlor and got her belly button pierced. after her piercing she showed us her belly button and we took a picture of it, then Joy looked through the list and see what else we could do.

"any one up for power scooter racing?" I asked the girls, they all nodded and we called the boy to meet us at the park for the race.

we arrived at the park were the boys were waiting for us with power scooters.

"one lap around the park. no more no less" Alfie said as he jumped on one of the scooter. I guess he's racing for the boys

"You and ma Alfie" willow offered as she sat in one of the scooters. and in the count of three the race began. and of course the scooters we're kinda slow.

"So, who's going streaking?" Joy asked as she looked what is left from the list "this race is gonna take forever might as well do one more thing"

"let's draw straws again since no one wants to this" KT said, pulling out the straws. we all pulled out a straw and I got a long one, thank god.

"oh you have got to be kidding me" Patricia said with annoyance in her tone

"great Patricia, clothes. off. now." KT said

"Screw you all" Patricia said as she began to take some clothes off

"just one lap around this small park and your done" Joy said "now go"

Patricia began running as fast as she could so she could put her clothes back on and she ran faster when she heard sirens coming.

"oh god"she muttered when she started to put some clothes back on but she was only able to put her bra and shorts on when the officer came out off his car.

* * *

_Patricia..._

Streaking, worst experience ever! it got worst when an officer pulled over, just great.

"so we meet again" officer Bob said as he laughed and waved 'hello'to everyone. "we got a call about a public disturbance"

"This is so embarrassing" I moaned as officer Bob began to put handcuffs at me "Am I actually gonna get arrested?"

"Well, I won't put you in the system but people called about public disturbance so I have to do this" Officer Bob said "sorry Patricia"

I was put in the back seat of the police car and Officer Bob started the car.

"scavenger hunt, huh?" he asked

"how'd you know?" I asked

"please, no one would go streaking unless they're in a scavenger hunt or they're crazy"

"this is really embarrassing, how awful it is to seat at the back off a cop car with no shirt on"

"to awful" he said as he chuckled and started to drive "your friends can pick you up later"

"you freaks owe me big time for this" I shouted as we drove away

* * *

"thanks for picking me up" I sighed as walked over Eddie who stood out of the police station in a trench coat "and what are you wearing"

"had to go streaking" he answered

"you to?" I asked in disbelief

"yeah, almost got attacked by a squirrel" he said as he started walking to his car "any idea who won?"

"Dude I got arrested, girls totally wins" i said with pride in my tone

"any of you got anything pierced?" he asked

"Belly button" I said as I lifted up the sweatshirt that officer Bob got me "How bout' you guys"

"Can't exactly show you here," he said as he moved closer to her. "It's private sadly"

"Eddie Miller, what did you get pierced?" she asked and her eyes widened when he looked down.

"You really wanna know?" he asked, winking at her.

"You didn't," she said, finally having an idea of what body part was pierced.

"I didn't," he laughed. "Alfie might have."

"Oh my God, no. Stop," she said, feeling bad for him.

"He drew the shortest straw and Jerome picked where it went."

"Who let Jerome decide something like that?"

"Alfie was trashed anyway, he won't know until he goes to pee tomorrow and sees there's something there that wasn't there before."

"You're an awful friend," she said, trying not to laugh."you didn't defend him?"

"nope, or else I'll get peirced, and Christine will kill me"

"by the way where is Christine?"

"at her cousin's house" he said "she's not coming back til the day of the wedding"

"what did I do any way?"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean I know I've done nothing wrong, but why did you break up with me?"

"It's too complicated Patricia but I promise you soon enough you'll know"

"why not now?"

"I just need to find a way to explain to you" He said "okay now lets just go"

"I'm so scared to see these pictures in the morning," I said with a laugh trying to change the subject. "It'll be like the end of the Hangover when they find the camera."

"Let's go hunt down the others."

Eddie and I drove back onto Eddie's apartment and found everyone sitting in the Living room.

"There she is!" Nina said excitedly. "We've been waiting for you two to come back so we could see who won!"

"I got arrested. The girls totally won!" I exclaimed

"Alfie pierced his Manhood. Should get extra points for that," Jerome said.

"I won the power scooter challenge" Willow said

"I wore Amber's clothes" Fabian said

"We have the same amount of stuff done," Mara said as she looked over the list with Jerome. "We might have to call it a tie."

"I got _arrested_, we won. End of story. My arrest is not going to be in vain," I said.

"I'm sorry, I have what pierced?" Alfie asked, his voice filled with panic.

"Any how. C'mon let's clean up so Christine won't kill me"

We cleaned up Eddie's apartment, and we left our seperate ways but I can't help to think, is there more to Eddie's marraige. Is he being blackmailed or something?

* * *

**Patricia have a suspision, Eddie had his party and the dress is destroyed. Next chapter is Wedding day! Oh my gosh its finally ending, I am so happy that I'm about to finish it and in a school time!**

**thanks anyway to FabinaPeddielove4ever and Just Juice for some of the scavenger hunt dares and also thanks to google.**

**the song that Mara sang is in youtube: Christmas caroling with Brittany Snow.**

**watch it. It's hilarious!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wedding part one is here! Yahoo! Sorry for the late update. Minor technical difficulty with my computer and wi-fi.**

* * *

_wedding day..._

_Patricia..._

Wedding day is here. The question is, is it right for me to be a part of it? Me being the recent ex-girlfriend. Here I am in Christine's sister's house with the rest of her bridal party, squealing and giggling. Makes me wanna vomit.

"Wait girls it's time for me to wear the dress" Christine said when she started to open the dress case. I closed my eyes and just not look at her disgusting face when she wears that preppy wedding gown. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I hear a squeal of terror. "Oh my god what happened to my gown!"

I took a peak and saw christine's wedding gown, torn apart and painted pink! What happened?

"what happened to it!" Christine shouted

I saw Mara with no expression on her face. Its either she likes the fact that the dress is ruined or she knows what happened. I walked over to her.

"do you know what happened to the dress?" I asked

"haven't got a clue" she answered. Buts still I wasn't convinced.

"Christine, we have no time just go on your pajamas until we reach the church and I'll try to contact hilda on the way, okay?" Christine's sister, Chloe, said "The car's here, come on!"

We all walked out of the house and walked in to the car. Christine was on her veil and pajamas, I've got to admit I feel sorry for her. Then again, I try not laugh at her.

We were at the car driving to the church. Everybody is doing something. Christine is calling her mom, Chloe is contacting Hilda, Mara's calling Eddie, and Dianne,christine's bestfriend is calming christine down.

"This is all fucked up. I'm gonna walk in wearing my pajamas like I'm fucking Michael Jackson." Christine said (Movie reference haha! Guess that, get a shout out!)

"It'll be alright, okay, I just got off the phone with Hilda and she's bringing the back-up dress" Chloe said

"I hope your right" Christine said.

_Mara..._

Back up dress. Oh god better call Nina.

"Eddie, put Nina on the phone" I asked

_"sure, hey Nina, Mara wants to talk to you" Eddie said handing Nina the phone_

"Nina, better go to plan B, Christine has a back up dress"

_"oh no, don't worry I'll tell the guys, where are you anyway?"_

"On a car with Christine and the rest of the bridal party"

_"okay see you later" and she hung up._

* * *

the drive wasn't that long to the church, once the driver pulled over infront of the curch, christine just ran inside. The preperation of the church was amazing, the floral choice was roses and tulips.

I spotted the Anubis gang with Mr. Sweet.

"hey guys" I said as I ran towards the guys.

"hey" they said

"where's Trixie?" Joy asked

"with Christine" I answered "So plan B?"

"yeah, I still hate the fact that mom did this to me" Eddie said "she feels like she's the family matchmaker"

"Oh gosh speak of the devil" Nina said as Mrs. Miller walked towards us.

"Eddie!" She exclaimed "oh, look at my boy he's all grown up"

"Mom don't embarrass me" Eddie whinned

"so I've heard that Christine's dress was torn apart, what happened" She said

"what!" Eddie said like he had no clue "how did it happened?"

"she told me that it was torn apart when she opened the case, and she left that dress neat and clean when she left so I assumed one of you" she said gusturing to us "did something"

"us no, we love Christine" I said

"well I supposed there is no need for an investigation, since today is a special day" mrs. Miller said as she left

"dad tell us again why did you married her?" Nina asked her dad

"Well... Um.." Mr. Sweet stuttered

"everybody places" someone said "and the wedding is about to begin"

* * *

_Eddie..._

"Everybody places" Somebody said "and the wedding is about to begin"

"well Eddie good luck" my dad said

"thanks dad" I thanked

"Okay huddle up" I said "guys no matter what happens just stick to the plan please, anyone can speak"

"Yeah, hopefully it will go to plan" Joy said

we all went to our places. Fabian and Mara are waiting to walk with Patricia, Nina is sitting at the front row, and the rest of the gang is in the second row.

the music played and the doors are opened, the flower girls came in first, next are the ring barer and next the groomsmen and the bridal party. As they took place the song change. when the song change Christine was there walking slowly towards me. Okay she looked kind of pretty in a different dress. "_Snap out of it Eddie" _I told myself.

Her father handed her to my and walked her in front of the preacher.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Eddison Miller and Christine Mccurdy in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." the preacher said "True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding." He finished, Christine was just smiling, and I was forcing myself to smile. "anyone who thinks these two should not be married, Speak now or forever hold your peace."

I was waiting for anyone to speak, especially my friends but it looks like they don't have the courage to.

_come on _I thought _Nina?, Fabian?, Patricia?, Joy?, Alfie?, Patricia?, Jerome?, KT?, Willow?, Amber?, Patricia? anyone?_

"Well since no one spoke-" the preacher was cut off by a voice

"STOP THIS WEDDING RIGHT NOW!"

_Thank you_ I thought

* * *

**Who do you think spoke? Nina, Patricia, Mara, Amber, Willow, KT, or Joy.**

**take a hint, take a guess. last chappie will be next maybe oct. 21.**


	12. Chapter 12 with AN

**Wedding part 2. **

**Haha early update!**

**This is the last chapter. I've got to admit I really had fun writing this even it was a distracting my studies.**

**I dare to who ever reads this to play Avril Lavigne's When your gone over and over until you finish reading this chapter.**

**And I decided to change their age from mid thirties to 25-27.**

**Please read the AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW AFTER THE CHAPTER**

**Movie reference: the bachelorette**

* * *

_Previously on speak now..._

_"Well since no one spoke-" the preacher was cut off by a voice_

_"STOP THIS WEDDING RIGHT NOW!"_

_Thank you I thought._

* * *

_Eddie..._

I looked at the church and saw my own sister in the middle of it. She smiled at me, knowing what to do next.

"Don't say yes, run away now, She'll meet you when you're out. Of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow. She needs to hear you out. And they said 'speak now'" She finishes the song and mouthed _'run'_

I caught a quick glance at the bridal party, and saw Patricia is not in her spot. I smiled knowing that everything will go as planned. I ran out down the aisle and out of the church.

_Nina..._

Eddie ran out of the church, Christine tried to followed him but Fabian and Jerome got a grip out of her.

People were staring at us, wondering on what's going on. Then my mom just stomped her way in front of me.

"Young lady, you should be ashamed of yourself. Your ruining your brother's happiest day in the world, and I will not tolerate this behavior" My mom said

"No!" I shouted at her "I wil not tolerate your behavior. Just because you've gained custody of us when you and dad seperated, you can control our lives! Mom, me and Eddie are 31 now and you can't control our lives and relationships anymore. You just think if we marry who you think is right for us we'll be okay with it? Then your wrong, Eddie despises Christine, he never loved her"

"And I never loved him either!" Christine said. We all looked at her like she's gon nuts or she's lost her head "It's true, I never liked him. He never dares to challenge me, he's always messy and have you seen his hair! Yeah, not sophisticated and proper"

"so all this time you were-" Mara said but christine cut her off

"Faking, yeah, Mrs. Miller put on surveillance cameras at our little apartment" Christine said "sometimes I turn it off because it annoys me"

"see mom, not even Christine agrees with you, now I gotta go. I need to find Eddie" I said as I ran off out side of the church.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_Eddie..._

I search the outside of the church and no sign of Patricia. Nina ran in next to me.

"Where's Trixie?" She asked

"I don't know, I thought she'll be out by now, I didn't saw her at the bridal party during your song" I answered

Our friends came out of the church also. They all looked worried, they saw Patricia wasn't anywhere according to the plan

"Eddie where's Patricia?" Mara asked

"I don't know, I thought you told her to go to the back entrance of the church and wait for me outside" I said in a panic tone

"I was going to. But she left so I assumed one off you told her already" Mara said

"she left?" Fabian said in a panic tone

"okay people calm down" Joy said "Fabian where do you normally find Trixie when she's escaping or running away?"

"She could be in our apartment, the park or the woods. I don't know she doesn't hide anymore" Fabian said

"okay start looking now!" Eddie demanded

* * *

_Nina..._

We searched every possible hiding place that Patricia could ever hide. her and Fabian's apartment, the park, the whole woods, my apartment and possibly the coffee shop but still no such luck.

We all decided to separate and to look around the whole city of Liverpool but no such luck. I was about to give up when I got a random text.

_Place where memories happened_

_It is where this chaos started_

_come alone is my order_

_and make sure you'll be here in an hour_

_-trixie_

Trixie? Okay, that is one weird text, even for Trixie_. place where memories happened? It is where the chaos started? _Where on earth will I find a place like that?

I drove to the park to clear my head and to try and figure out where is she leading me to. I'm even wondering if she's the one who sent the text. _It doesn't hurt to find out right? I thought. _I checked my watch. I got the text in 3:45, now it's 4:05. Time to drive back to Anubis house.

* * *

The drive form Anubis house wasn't that long. I stared at the memory of my two years of high school spent here.

Anubis house, along with the school shut down three years ago after dad retired. Me and Eddie refused to take over knowing that with us around, every student will be in danger.

I looked at the door with hard wood nailed on it but it looked like it was kicked. And like the first time I was around here, the door opened on its own.

"hello?" I said as I walked in the empty house. Anubis house is like how I remembered. same stairway with the eye, same chandelier and same hallway. I entered the common room and the furniture was still there just covered with sheets, same with the dinning area. But there was one thing that caught me eye. The painting of Mr. and Mrs frobisher-smythe was move ti the other side next to the door, in replacement, it was a painting of me holding the eye of horus locket. At the bottom of the frame it said: _The chosen one: the one who saved all. _It was sweet but I know Eddie did most of the saving. There was another painting next to the kitchen square hole **(A/N: I have no idea what those things are called) **It was a painting of KT alongside with Eddie with a message said: _To the Osirian and my great granddaughter, thank you for saving me from myself, I will be forever grateful- RFS. _RFS? did frobisher-smythe rose from the dead and came here? and KT his great granddaughter? and I thought I was a frobisher-smythe.

I left the common room and search for Patricia. it was already 4:30 and I was starting to panic. I searched the boys room and the girls rooms, nothing. the cellar was empty. and there is no way Patricia could open the attic. then again, nothing is impossible for Trixie. I reached the door knob of the attic, and its unlocked.

I walked up to the stairs and opened the door of the attic. I walked quietly, as quiet as my heels can get, grabbed something for defense and find Patricia. I heard a noise of something falling.

"who's there?" I asked. The figure walked closer.

"Nina?" It said

"Patricia?, is that you?"

"Finally, Nina your here" she said pulling me into a hug "and your late"

"why are you here? and why did you sent me here?" I asked

"because..." She said trailing off "your the only one I could trust with my desicion"

"which is?"

"I'm going to America" she said

"why?" I said blankly

"I need to get away from all of this, all of the drama and commosion. and someone already answered my request in the online match making thing. And we've been video chatting each other and I kinda like him, Nina"

"what's his name?" I asked curiously

"Jake"

"And you think going out with him will fix your broken heart?"

"I don't know until I try"

"Well as much as Eddie loves you and the wedding was called off-" I said but she cut me off.

"the wedding was called off?"

"yes he did it for you! but you ran off, it was supposed to be a surprise for you"

"well I'm not surprised" she said "Nina, yes or no, do you support me?"

"yes, I guess"

"thanks, now can you drive me to the airport I alredy have my things packed in my suit case down stairs and my flight leaves at 5:15"

"your going already?"

"yeah, sorry I didn't tell you"

"can I atleast call the girls so they can say their goodbyes?"

"no I hate goodbyes"

"I respect your decision" I said

* * *

We are in the airport now, and Patricia just change her bride's maid gown to her normal clothes.

"are you sure you'll be fine?" I asked for like the tenth time

"yes I'll be okay, just promise me you'll wait for a week to tell Eddie everything"

"A week, I got it"

"The 5th flight from England to America will be in a few minutes so if you haven't have you things inspected and checked yet, please do it now" the girl from the intercom said.

"well it's almost time" Patricia said "say goodbye to Fabian for me will ya?"

"I will" I said pulling her into a hug "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too" She said as she pulled her things and started walking to the checking area. I waved Patricia goodbye and I left.

* * *

_Eddie..._

Nina isn't answering her cellphone And I still can't find Patricia. I drove up to the park again, sat at one of the park benches.

"hey" a woman's voice said

"Nina!" I said pulling her into a hug "did you find her?"

"let's just say she's not ready to talk to anyone right now"

"what do you mean?"

"Like I told you she needs to have a time out on everything. I mean, she's in pain, alot so she dosen't want to talk to anyone right now" she said while sitting on the bench next to me.

"do you think she'll forgive me?" I asked my sister "I mean after all the lies I've been telling her?"

"I think so, but let's just give her time to think okay" she said as we stared at the sunset."today is just crazy"

"yeah totally" I said "I miss her"

"I know" she said pulling me to a hug.

_Sometimes, the things thatyour parents do to you can be good but some are thet things you might regret someday, like what happen to me. Losing the girl I love since highschool was gone in my arms. Don't be afraid to speak. Don't be afraid to stand up and stand out. Cause you might not know, once you stand up its your turn to speak now for your life._

* * *

**Oh my god! It's done! It's finally done. You weren't expecting that right. **

**Okay since I got the highest grade from my class, top 1 baby!, **

**surprise number one.**

**there will be a sequel! some chapters are all written up so we have to wait until january.**

**and suprise two.**

**Remember all those movie reference I've been telling you guys. Well I'd list them up (next chapter) and for those people (first three only) who get to guess what they all have in common you'll get a preview of the whole chapter of the sequel of 'Speak now 2: Its Eddie's turn!'**

**so please tell me what you think of the whole story okay!**

**Now I'll be writing two new stories: **

**Reunite and The Millers**

**Reunite is already posted. Its a crossover of pitch perfect and HOA. Tjen the Millers will be a christmas special! after that it will be speak now 2**

**so happy sumday to all!**


	13. Credits

**Credits:**

**Written by:**

**FabinaPeddielove4ever**

**Muzzy-Fuzzy**

* * *

**Reviews that made my days:**

**FabinaPeddielove4ever: Ooh! I liked the edits that you did it never actually got into my mind to put the other thongs you did there! :) I am so glad I entrusuted this story to you! :) - thanks so much**

**houseofanubisfan2: Love the cliffhanger at end. Can't wait to find out what happened. - finally someone who likes cliffhangers!**

**Megan(guest): Noo. I hate cliffhangers. - I hate cliffhangers to but that what keeps me laughing about some of the reviews here.**

**bigbush: Awww. So cute please continue- I don't really write cute stuff but I'm glad somebody found that chapter cute**

**Tigerprincess123: Sundays are OFFICIALLY MY FAVOURITE DAY OF THE WEEK! - sorry I haven't been updating in sundays. And I'm glad that I made your sunday!**

* * *

**Favorites:**

**peddieandcakeforever**

**Just Juice**

**Kaitlinlove**

**FloraLover246**

**houseofanubisfan2**

**FabinaPeddielove4ever**

**(Sorry if I didn't mention you I just got lazy)**

* * *

**movie reference**:

**We're the Millers**

**21 Jumpstreet**

**Pitch Perfect**

**What to expect when your expecting**

**The Bachelorette**

**It's only a few so I think it's easy to tell what they all have in common.**

* * *

**Thanks to all the support you all gave for this story and I hope the two new stories that I'll be writing will be a blast as this one.**

***･゜ﾟ･*****:.｡****..｡****.:*･****'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*****)'･*****:.｡****. .｡****.:*･゜ﾟ･*******


End file.
